AMOR ETERNO
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ELLOS SON UNA HERMOSA PAREJA QUE POR CUESTIONES DE LA VIDA, NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS, SE DEDICAN A RENACER HASTA QUE POR FIN SU VIDA PUEDA ESTAR JUNTOS. PESIMO SUMARY.
1. PROLOGO

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
>Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;<br>Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
>Como un débil cristal.<br>¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
>Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;<br>Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
>La llama de tu amor.<p>

Gustavo Adolfo Becker

**AMOR ETERNO**

**PROLOGO.**

En la vida hay muchas historias, leyendas pero también, se dice que cuando el amor es tan verdadero, tan puro, tan mágico tan maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo tan prohibido cuando alguien es capaz de dañar ese amor tan perfecto de dos personas, ni la muerte misma los puede separar.

Se dice que existe la posibilidad de renacer, que esas almas de los amantes que en su tiempo no pudieron compartir con ellos, por el odio y la avaricia de otras personas, viajan sobre el tiempo es tan fuerte ese amor que buscan el momento indicado para poder estar juntos no importa él quien o el por qué, solamente para saciar la sed de su alma que por fin puedan estar juntos compartir ese momento que les fue negado.

Hasta que por fin en esa vida puedan estar juntos; Sin que el odio o la avaricia los alcance pero en cada uno de ese camino deben ir aprendiendo de los propios errores, pero cuantas veces tienes que volver a renacer.

¿Quién soy yo?

Bueno en realidad no importa mucho, soy solamente un espectador mas de esta historia, porque la cuento, porque creo que es el motivo por el cual me toco estar en ese instante yo jamás creía en estas cosas, Mis abuelos eran muy ácidos a las reencarnaciones y la magia cosa que yo jamás entendí mucho además de que jamás me importo claro hasta que la conocí o más bien los conocí. Vaya parece una historia de esas que lees por casualidad en un libro donde la magia y la fantasía te absorben.

Lo que si aprendí aquí es que uno no debe llevar cargando constátenme las cadenas cuando se va debe romperlas totalmente, el decir o el no decir algo es lo que nos lleva a revivar cada momento.

¿Quizás es el mismo miedo?, la verdad aun no lo sé, aun sigo sin entender varias cosas de lo que les voy a contar. Todo esto lo tengo de primera mano.

Creo que la historia de ellos es digna de contarse, es capaz de tocar los corazones una hermosa pareja que no han podido tener su propio amor. Han estado rodeados de la avaricia, del odio y de los rencores con las personas que han vivido en cada una de sus etapas.

Esas eran sus cadenas, que debieron romper en el momento, la vida es un ciclo hermoso pero que debemos saber vivirlo no dejar nada para después.

Todo empezó en 1783 la luna reflejaba sus hermosos destellos plateados reflejados en el pequeño lago, esa noche en especial la luna brillaba mas plenamente, una mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña hasta debajo de la cintura, caminaba a paso apresurado, cuidándose de que no la siguieran, su ropa estaba hecha de seda con hilos de oro, un amplio faldón que le cubría los pies, la joven dama de hermosura expectante se ocultaba de todo para llegar a su destino al final de ese lago se encontraba una pequeña cabaña ella estaba segura que estaba el ahí.

El caminaba presuroso, estaba nervioso tenía miedo de que alguien la interceptara, si eran algún sirviente de la casa no había problema, pero siempre y cuando no la siguieran. Pero si el ya había regresado y desidia seguirla sabía que no solamente su vida estaba en peligro si no la de ella, No estaba dispuesto a exponerla, pero no podía evitar solamente vivía el para estos encuentros nocturnos, estos momentos en donde podían compartir su amor mutuo ese amor que está marcado por las clases sociales, que son capaces de marcar el amor aunque sea puro nada es suficiente para ellos, solamente lo que tienen los bolsillos.

Amor ya llegaste

Sí, Mi amor

No te siguieron- decía mientras la hacía pasar adentro de la cabaña hechando un vistazo en los alrededores.

No, te preocupes el no está.

En serio

Si,

Te adoro Sasha.

Yo también amor, te adoro.-dijo mientras se fundían en un beso.

La luna era un testigo fiel de ese amor entre ellos dos.

Mientras ellos se encontraban abrazados en la cama que no era más que un poco de paja, en donde ellos no solamente entregaban su cuerpo si no su alma entera esos dos amantes, sintieron que alguien golpeo a la puerta en el rostro de ambos existía el miedo, ella por él y el por ella.

Sabían que si esto se descubría su vida estaba en juego además de otras implicaciones para la familia de ambos.

Así los quería encontrar.

Tu bien sabes que no te amo

Por favor no le hagas daño a Sasha.

No le hagas nada a Brandon.

El tipo solamente sonrió no contestaba a los ruegos, que la mujer le hacía solamente sonreía mostrando todo el odio que tenia ante ellos. En eso levando una catana.

Ella solamente grito.

No, por favor, No, hare todo lo que quieras….

.*.*.*.*

No… Una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños ojos verdes como las mismas esmeraldas gritaba en la obscuridad de su habitación, su corazón palpitaba a más de mil y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor.

Stephanie hija estas bien-pregunto su madre totalmente preocupada, hace ya dos meses que la chica se levanta bañada en sudor por las constantes pesadillas.

Si, mamá fue solamente un sueño- Añadió ella brindándole una sonrisa a su progenitora para calmarla.

Últimamente han sido muy frecuentes no crees- comento preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hija.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo ella retirándole la mano.

Me preocupas sobre todo con esa idea de irte a vivir sola y estos sueños-dijo con preocupación.

No es nada mamá; mejor me voy a dormir- añadió finalmente mientras se volvia a cobijar.

Esta muy hermosa, descansa.-dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Si muchas gracias.

.*.*.*.*.*

Era ya tarde, el esperaba que ella llegara, sabían que lo que hacían no era lo más correcto pero él la amaba, y sabia que ella le correspondía solamente esperaba su llegada todos los días a la misma hora ese era su lugar de reunión.

Cuando le conoció, ella ya estaba prometida a otro hombre, cuando le conoció solamente le basto con verla para saber que era a ella a quien buscaba.

Hola Sakura

Hola Amor

Que tal tu día

De maravilla

Y el tuyo

Ahora ya mejoro

Sabes Lee

Dime

Creo que esto que estamos haciendo no está bien…

Quieres terminar

No-dijo ella inmediatamente

Te amo y lo sabes pero si no estás segura con esto…- dijo con seria aprensión- lo mejor…-dijo el volteando a la ventana empezaba a llover.

Era tarde el sol se estaba poniendo el sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, era muy fuerte como se acercaba el había quedado de pasar por ella pero no podía evitar sentir esta terrible sensación en cada momento que avanzaba sentía un dolor muy grande.

Antes de llegar alcanzo a ver un grupo de personas todas decían algo pero no sabía que era. Mientras más se acercaba dentro de su corazón sentía un vacio inexplicable

Se acerco con cautela, cuando llego escucho unas personas hablando.

´Pobre están hermosa´, ´Que fea manera de morir´,

El se acerco sentía, que en esos momentos su vida se acababa algo se le escapaba.

Alcanzo a ver un mechón de cabello castaño. Como pudo logro acercarse

Señor agacé a un lado.

Sak…- dejo caer el ramo de rosas rojas que le llevaba- ¡Sakura No!… gritaba mientras caía de bruces y tomaba el cuerpo inerte de la castaña para acercarla más a su pecho.

.**.*.*.*.***

Nooooo…..- Un joven no mayor a los 30 años se levanto de golpe sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, su frente estaba totalmente sudada, la sabanas era prueba de ello.

Dan amor estas bien-dijo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, prendiendo inmediatamente la lámpara de la mesita de noche

Si solamente fue una pesadilla-dijo llevándose otra mano a su pecho,

Dan últimamente son más frecuentes- añadió la mujer, mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua a su esposo

No es nada Melina duérmete.

Seguro-dijo seriamente preocupada

Si-dijo el volviendo a tomar su posición en la cama.

*.*.*.*.*

Se dice que la vida es una ruleta rusa, nos toca ganar y nos toco perder en cada perdida tenemos que aprender.

Pero lo más triste es cuando te llevas más de una vida sin aprender absolutamente nada.

Cuando crees que todo lo puedes tener, o que todo lo mereces.

Hola este es un nuevo proyecto que traigo entre manos, les gusto sí o no me gustaría saber, la verdad es que es mi primer fic para Sakura Card Captor, siempre he escrito pero para Candy Candy, así que espero que les guste por fis.

Sugerencias, dudas cualquier cosa estoy en contacto con ustedes.

Besitos.


	2. CAPITULO 01

**CAPITULO 01**

Los rayos del sol entraban lentamente por la ventana vacilantes, el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche ya tenía rato sonando.

Con movimientos perezosos, movió la mano para querer apagarlo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos color verde Esmeralda, estaba totalmente fatigada y la verdad eso de levantarse temprano nunc a se le ha dado.

Stephanie hija ya está el desayuno-grito su mama desde el pie de las escaleras.

Voy

Dios ya es tarde.- decía mientras tomaba su bolso

Decía mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

Hija y así sigues con la idea de irte a vivir sola

Hay mamá, ya es tiempo tengo 26 años

Si, y aun no casada

Mamá, tu sabes que yo adoro mi profesión

Si pero al paso que vas, vas a parecer la novia eterna

Hay por qué dices eso madre.

Porque, quieres que te lo diga, tu el joven Yue tienen que seis años de novios

Ocho mamá, y no, son muchos

Como no Stephanie

No, me voy ya que tengo pacientes dentro de 20 minutos

Vete con cuidado Stephanie

Si, mama nos vemos.

Stephanie Salas era una hermosa mujer de 27 años, su cabello era castaño con reflejos dorados, no era muy alta pero tampoco bajita, con sus tacones de 11 centímetros, la hacía ver ligeramente más alta de lo que normalmente era.

Ella trabaja para un grupo de Psicólogos en la ciudad, se encargan de dar conferencias además de que son los mejores de la ciudad.

Hola Samanta

Hola Doctora Salas

Te dije que me dijeras solamente Stephanie.

Se me hace raro

En fin, dime como está la agenda hoy.- añadió mientras se servía un poco de café.

Por cierto hablo su novio y comento que la esperaba hoy el restaurante Mejikan, para almorzar

Esta muy bien Gracias. Pasa al primer paciente

Esta muy bien Doc.… Stephanie.-dijo la joven, mientras salía del consultorio.

Doctora tiene una llamada de la señorita Britany Hiraguisawa

Pásamela por favor.

Hola amiga y ese milagro

El milagro es por ti, si no te marco, tu no verdad

Hay perdona, es que he tenido mucho trabajo

Dime…

Amiga necesito un mega favor

Que favor

Mira veras estoy con una campaña, y necesito que de favor me ayudes...

No, eso jamás además ya sabes cómo se pone Yue con eso

Hay por dios, manda a Yue al…

Britany

Por Favor, Por favor, por favor

No, no y no.

Si, por fis, por fis, por fis, además es solamente para que lo vean no quiere decir que vas a ser la modelo por favor es que la chica que lo iba hacer enfermo y me urge por favor amiga. Sálvame la vida

Uy! cuantas veces no te la he salvado

Ándale, si-decía rogando por el teléfono. Stephanie lo pensó solamente un momento.

Pero no lo vas a sacar al aire verdad

No, amiga solamente va hacer para presentarlo al cliente si le gusta lo hare con mi modelo original por favor…

Esta muy bien aque hora seria

Pues a las 12:00

Que eso es dentro de una hora.

Por favor.

Esta muy bien pero solamente por esta vez.

*.*.*.*.**

Dan había salido a toda prisa era su primera presentación para esta empresa, tenía poco que lo habían contratado, el edificio constaba de 20 pisos, se veía a ciencia cierta que estaba hecho con elegancia y estaba en sus mejores momentos.

El se encontraba nervioso, además de cansado por la noche que paso, últimamente tenía que reconocer que sus pesadillas se hacían constantes desde niño las tenias, pero ahora de grande sabía el nombre de la mujer con la que soñaba. ¨Sakura´

Era Septiembre y hacia un poco de frio pero por las prisas Stephanie no había tomado su abrigo, del perchero prácticamente había salido volando, después de haber sostenido una riña con Yue por dejarlo plantado, y más cuando le comento el motivo.

Era obvio que él y Britany no se llevaban para nada era como mezclar el agua y el aceite, sin contar que era extremadamente celoso.

Había detenido su auto a unos metros de la puerta del gran edificios de cristales donde trabajaba Britany a pesar del tiempo se le hacía increíble el lugar.

Pero en fin conociendo a su amiga no esperaba menos.

Dan se había quedado parado observando un hermoso árbol de cerezo, de repente a su mente se le vinieron imágenes.

_Hola mi dulce flor de cerezo._

_Hola amor._

_Cuando tiempo vamos a poder estar así_

_Que dices_

_Te amo, Sakura pero te quiero solamente para mi_

_Vamos a esperar que el llegue, después de eso lo resolveremos te parece_

_Esta muy bien_

_Ya ansió poder despertar siempre a tu lado_

_Yo también, Te amo mi flor de cerezo._

**Te extraño mi flor de cerezo-**alcanzo a decir regresando al tiempo presente.

Stephanie venia distraída, cuando trastabillo su pie y sin querer cayo, pero contra todo ley de gravedad lo lógico hubiese sido que se haya golpeado pero no, de repente sintió algo cómodo, cuando poco a poco levanto su vista, al ver en que había caído, se encontró con ojos color ámbar tan hermosos y perfectos, esa mirada tan enigmática y llena de muchos sentimientos y emociones.

Stephanie sintió un poco de nostalgia enredarse dentro de su corazón, pero inmediatamente sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y trato inmediatamente separarse.

Lo siento

No se preocupe.

Dan se le quedo viendo, un momento se le hacía conocida, sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido, y tenía una sensación de no dejarla ir, sentía muchas cosas era extraño pero esos ojos color verde esmeralda le recordaban mucho a…

Disculpe no nos hemos visto antes-Stephanie rompió el silencio que se había formulado entre ellos pero antes de que el contestara, alguien grito.

Stephanie-la aludida solamente brinco del susto.

Yue, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a ver la presentación pero por lo que vi, veo que viniste a otra cosa

Qué te pasa, Yue fue solo un accidente yo…

Disculpe pero la señorita – Dan sintió una opresión en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia incontrolable ante la presencia de ese hombre que además de todo se le hacia profundamente desagradable- se cayó, y sin querer…

Ven vámonos-dijo tomándola del brazo e ignorando completamente a Dan

A donde

A comer.

No, sabes que quede con Britany.

Si, pues veo todo lo contrario

Qué te pasa Yue no es el momento, ni el lugar

No, claro te vi en brazos de otro y no es el momento.

Yue por Dios,-Dijo ella tomando aire, Dan los observo un rato y mejor decidió dejarlos

Dan ingreso al edificio, pero se sentía triste y no entendía por qué, al mismo tiempo una rabia incontrolable.

Buenas tardes, vengo buscando a la señorita Britany Hiraguisawa.

Claro, enseguida la llamo. - añadió la recepcionista mientras marcaba unos números.

No tardo ni cinco minutos cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, largos hasta la cintura y piel de porcelana, se acerco al joven.

Dan Cotton.

Si así es, usted es

Britany Hiraguisawa es un honor que aceptara trabajar para mi

El honor es mío señorita.- decía mientras tomaba su mano

Venga vamos hablar en mi despacho.

Por cierto Andrea todavía no llega Stephanie

No señorita a un no…- la joven a un no terminaba de decir cuando ingresaba una muy malhumorada Stephanie seguida por Yue, quien tenía cara de morder a cualquiera que se le acercara

Te he dicho que no me gustas que hagas esto

Y yo te comente que le hago un favor a mi amiga

Si como no, la bruja

No le digas así Yue y mejor cálmate y deja de hacerme un espectáculo.

Discúlpame un momento-dijo Britany para dirigirse a la pareja

Yue yo sabía que me adorabas pero jamás creí que tu vinieras con Stephanie, acompañarla, pero cariño no necesito monstruos

Hola querida-dijo con desdén

Lamento la tardanza Britany tuve paciente hace rato.

No te preocupes amiga, pero para la próxima deja al troll en casa, no quiero que me arresten por exhibir una monstruosidad.

Esto, es casi de siempre. añadió la recepcionista

Perdón-dijo Dan volteándose a la recepcionista

Lo de la señorita Stephanie y su novio el Señor London,

Ah!, - dijo el sin darle importancia, pero no dejaba de observar a la joven de ojos Esmeralda.

Es muy bonita verdad.

Mientras tanto Stephanie, Yue y Britany seguían discutiendo, el por qué no pensaba dejarla que volviera a salir en una de las presentaciones de la amiga de ella.

Mira sabes que ya me enfade, ven Stephanie-dijo Tomándola de la mano y dirigirse a la sala.

Me vas a dejar aquí plantado

Si, no te parece te puedes ir, al cabo que no te invite-dijo Britany molesta- Dan acompáñame. - añadió dirigiéndose al otro joven que hasta ese momento había sido espectador.

Yue iba sumamente molesto, pero decidió quedarse a ver qué era lo que tenía que hacer Stephanie, no podía evitar sentir celos, era parte de su naturaleza.

Stephanie sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora al estar cerca de Dan, tenía una sensación de que lo conocía, tenia alegría pero al mismo tiempo tristeza, no entendía el motivo por el cual se sentía de esa manera.

Después en su mente se le vinieron unas imágenes.

_El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, ella estaba parada frente un espejo, mientras una de las muchachas terminaba de arreglarle el cabello, en ese momento llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados en plata, su cabello se lo había recogido completo, dejando resaltar mas sus ojos._

_Se había colocado una cadena en forma de corazón, ese era el único recuerdo de él._

_Estas lista-dijo un hombre alto, no le podía ver la cara solamente se le veía el cabello, que iba sujeto atrás._

_Si._

_Paseaba por los amplios pasillos a paso lento, del brazo de ese hombre de quien sentía una frialdad tan grande que helaba su propia sangre, al llegar al salón, las puertas fueron abiertas._

_Un soldado, grito._

_Los Reyes han llegado._

_Ella continuo con su paso, lento y pausado dirigiéndose hasta el trono que compartían, el sonreía y la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, ella con su mirada discretamente recorría el lugar ese que ya tenía tiempo recorriendo, como si tratara de ver algo nuevo._

_Y ahí fue donde lo vio, unos ojos color ámbar, se veía tan atractivo con el traje de gala que lucían solamente los de más alto rango de militares, el pertenecía a la guardia real. _

_Aun el tiempo que había pasado su corazón se regocijo al verlo ahí, en esa fiesta que se llevaba a cabo. Por esos instantes quiso pensar que no era ella la Reyna ni él su guardia, solamente dos sere perteneciendo al pueblo._

_.*.*.*_

Tierra hablando Stephanie- decía Britany trayéndola a la realidad.

Eh… perdona me decías

En donde andas amiga.

Disculpa, no es nada.

Está bien, después hablamos, mira lo que te comentaba te vas a para aquí, decía mientras caminaba con ella- y vas a ver a Dan, deben parecer una hermosa pareja de enamorados, entiendes, tienen tiempo que no se ven.

Entendido

Dan tu vas a levantar un poco más el mentón, como si la trataras de localizar entre un mar de gente, te sientes desesperado porque ya tienes tiempo que no la vez.

Está bien

Después cuando la localizas corres a sus brazos, y la acercas más hacia ati, y es ahí cuando…-cayó para ver a Yue que se le quedaba viendo, si la mirada matara ella ya estaría muerta.

La besas-susurro.-entonces entendieron- Stephanie y Dan asintieron con la cabeza.

La grabación se llevo a cabo, Stephanie se había colocado la ropa que le habían indicado, el comercial se llevaba a cabo en 1914, era referente a una nueva novela que iban a lanzar.

Dan sentía extraño tenerla entre sus brazos sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo la nostalgia, en sus ojos se veía reflejado, no solo era porque fuera un gran actor o modelo, si no que era algo mas su corazón latía, pero sin embargo sentía una gran añoranza.

Su cuerpo se movía según las instrucciones pero su mente comenzó a divagar, de repente sintió como si ya hubiese estado así con ella.

.*.*.*

_Hola Shaoran-dijo la joven saltando a sus brazos._

_Hola Mi flor de cerezo,_

_Muchas gracias-decía tomando el ramo de flores que el joven le entregaba._

_Te amo_

_Y yo ati, pero sabes que nos pueden ver_

_Y que importa si yo te amo_

_Y yo a ti, pero últimamente ciento que me está siguiendo, no sé._

_Entiendo, hasta cuando_

_¿Qué?_

_Hasta cuándo vamos estar ocultando lo nuestro_

_Yo te quiero, pero solamente para mi_

_Y yo también, pero debemos ser precavidos, estoy viendo lo del divorcio Eriol me está ayudando._

_Entiendo._

_Entonces creo que mejor…_

_No, Lee no me dejes-decía ya con ojos llorosos_

_Te amo Sakura.-dijo fundiéndose en un tierno beso._

.*.*.*

Y Corte- fue lo último que se escucho sacándolo de su ensoñación

Te amo Sakura-dijo esto en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Stephanie. Alejándose de ella.

Perfecto muchachos, lo hicieron maravilloso.-dijo Britany

Stephanie estaba totalmente roja, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que él dijo: ´Te amo´´Sakura´, se sentía extraña ese nombre se le hacia familiar pero no entendía por qué. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía flotar en el aire quería, no sabía que quería simplemente estaba confundida.

Estuviste genial amor-dijo Yue tomándola de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente, como si de esa manera quisiera marcar algo en ella.

Dan vio la escena desde otro punto del Set, no entendía porque, pero en esos instantes tenía unas ganas de golpearlo fuertemente. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esta nostalgia nuevamente que lo había embriagado.

Ejem-dijo Britany interrumpiendo el beso

No puedes ser más oportuna-añadió Yue, pero al mismo tiempo lanzo una mirada hasta Dan, no entendí a él tampoco el por qué, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que debía dejar muy en claro que Stephanie era de su propiedad.

Claro cuando un monstruo se quiere comer a mi amiga.

No serán Celos

Ja, ni que estuviera loca, mejor sola que con….

Britany, Yue por favor

Mejor nos vamos que ya tengo hambre

Yo también amor, que te parece si nos vemos más tarde Britany

Me parece muy bien, Stephanie hoy pasó en la noche para hacer noche de CHICAS.

Sí, eso sería genial

Bueno nos vemos.

Si adiós. Y cuídate, por favor

Dan me puedes acompañar tantito a mi oficina por favor.

Claro.

.*.*.**

Estaba todo a obscuras, ya era tarde, se había quedado un buen rato platicando con Britany, con respecto a su contrato, y unos planes para un programa, y que ella sabía que el quedaría perfecto como presentador, el estaba sumamente entusiasmado y no era para menos, sobre todo que sería perfecto.

Al llegar a su casa, todo se encontraba en penumbras, el olor del pollo fue lo que le indico que lo estaban esperando poco a poco se fue dirigiendo a l comedor dejo las llaves del auto en la mesita de la entrada.

Dan amor, ya llegaste- preguntó una mujer de cabello largo hasta la vintura con unos toques color violeta, sus ojos eran un color muy pocos comunes amatista, su piel era tan blanca como la misma leche.

Si, hola Melanie

Hoy hice tu plato favorito pollo a la naranja.

Muchas gracias pero la verdad es que no tengo…-el no termino de decir la frase cuando ella, ya tenía los ojos casi al borde de las lagrimas.- Ven vamos a cenar

Eres lo máximo Dan,- dijo avalazandoce sobre él, - por eso te amo-añadió para darle un beso.- y como te fue hoy

Muy bien, grabe un Spot, y me comento sobre un proyecto es un programa de televisión

Ay, eso sería genial amor, no crees

Si, no lo dudo.

**.*.*.**

Stephanie, se encontraba en su casa, descansando un rato hace una hora que se había retirado Yue, después de la pelea del día, al parecer estaba más tranquilo.

Hija llego Britany

Dile que suba por favor.

Sube, mi hija te ha de estar esperando

Si, muchas gracias señora, con su permiso

Claro hija pasa.

Cinco minutos después Britany ingresaba a la habitación de Stephanie.

Hola

Hola Britany acomódate, enseguida traigo unos tés

Si, no te preocupes pero, quería hablar contigo

Dime.

Stephanie últimamente luces mas cansada, que tienes

No, es nada es solamente que…

Que…

Nada importante solamente no he podido dormir bien eso es todo.

Otra vez estas teniendo pesadillas

Sí, pero son tan reales

Como dime.

Mira es cómo, si en realidad todo eso hubiese haber pasado y además

Además

Mejor no hablemos de eso.

Stephanie me preocupas esos sueños cada día son más recurrentes, y como dices lo sientes tan reales.

No es nada, son solamente sueños

Segura que es eso, solamente

Si.

Mmm… pues no estoy tan segura recuerda lo que dice mi Abuelo Eriol

Por cierto como esta tu abuelo

Pues él dice que bien, de hecho en una semana se viene a vivir a Japón, hay Stephanie no sabes cuando me alegra pero a la vez me da tristeza, sabes en esa casa están todos los recuerdos de mi abuela, y eso aunque él no quiera aceptarlo lo deprime demasiado

Si te creo, pobre tanto tiempo solo, y solamente tiene los recuerdos de la mujer que amaba.

Además últimamente ha estado algo enfermo-dijo con cara preocupada.

Pobre

Sí, pero él dice que tiene una misión más y que no se va air hasta tenerla completa o dejarla preparada.

Es algo raro no crees

Sí, pero tú sabes que ellos creían en eso de la magia y la reencarnación, aunque yo no entiendo nada.

Pues eso son solamente, mentiras tú sabes que eso no está comprobado, además quien podría creer esas cosas.

Quien sabe todo puede pasar-

Si, como no.

Bueno no hablemos de eso, dime que me ibas a decir.

Así, bueno es con respecto a lo de un nuevo programa.

La luna brillaba plenamente, ideal para los enamorados, las estrellas estaban en su esplendor era una noche maravillosa. Tan linda y perfecta que muy pocas veces se podía ya apreciar gracias a la contaminación que ya se vivía.

.*.*.*.*.**

Estaba el sol a plenitud, ese día ella paseaba por los jardines un hombre de cabello negro largo con lentes se acerco a la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Su majestad buenos días

Buenos días Clow

Hoy va hacer buen tiempo para los amantes –ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amiga.

Me puedes acompañar con un poco de Té y me cuentas de tu viaje.

Claro que si para mí sería un gran honor. Añadió mientras le ofrecía su brazo y se dirigían a un pequeño comedor, en donde se encontraba ya una tetera.

Y dime como te fue en tu viaje

De maravilla, conci a una chica muy amable de hecho te quería pedir un gran favor.

Tu dirás, ya sabes que cualquier cosa para mi mejor amigo.

Pues veras lo que pasa es que conocí a una chica y pues no tiene empleo y quería ver…

Clow, por lo visto crees que soy obra de beneficencia verdad-añadió un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, su cabello era rubio platinado, en su sonrisa socarrona demostraba firmeza pero sobre todo odio.

Yuri!-dijo exaltada la joven Reyna

Su excelencia, no lo había visto.-exclamo el joven mago.

Hola Sasha, como te gusta perder el tiempo.

Eso no creo que sea tu asunto además Clow vino a visitarme, además que haces aquí?

Te recuerdo que este también es mi castillo por algo soy el rey.

HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECIO.


End file.
